Long Game
by 001001000110
Summary: Everyone who gets a chance to catch a glimpse of what's going on in Fukurodani team would definitely say that Akaashi is practically an angel. Or... almost everyone. Kozume Kenma isn't having this bullshit.


**Disclaimer: Haikyuu isn't mine. I use the setting and characters for entertainment purpose only with no profit out of it.**

 **Warning: possible spoiler, slight psychological**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You are a horrible person."

Akaashi raised one of his eyebrow as he looked over to regard the person who spoke to him. Kozume was still intent with his game, but Akaashi could tell that the boy was paying attention to him. He didn't reply immediately, wondering what could've brought such claim out of the blue. He decided to test the water.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Kozume had that kind of habit to cut his sentences in a cliffhanger. People would feel that he still had more to say, but thought the better of it. They would be filled with the sense of curiosity that crawled inside their mind, the impulsive desire to know what the unfinished thought was about. Akaashi wasn't falling for it, though.

"Maybe."

They both fell into silence, despite the ruckus that was still going around them. Dinner at summer training camp was especially noisy, since the captains would sit on the same table and proceed to bicker with each other until dinner was finished. Just minutes ago, Bokuto spilled curry on his shirt and came wailing to Akaashi, asking for a spare shirt. Akaashi pulled one spare shirt out of his gym bag, because Bokuto always forgot to bring one of his own, so Akaashi ended up always packing things for them both.

Bokuto didn't even hesitate to strip out of his soiled clothes right there and then, showing his glorious muscled body, still slightly damp and glistening under the yellowish light of the cafeteria. Akaashi was shamelessly looking with his impassive stare, because everyone would pay him no mind. They would just think of him as a caring mother who paid attention towards their troublesome boy. No hidden agenda behind. Perhaps that was the thing Kozume was talking about.

After all, it was unlikely that Kozume would have noticed the other thing.

Or… had he?

Akaashi looked over once more. Kozume was still playing, but Akaashi was sure the blond was paying attention to his surroundings. Kozume was well-known to be perceptive, even with his absolute apathetic behavior. In an all honest thought, Akaashi wouldn't have been surprised if Kozume did catch on what was really going on.

Akaashi decided to play innocent.

"Do you want the vanilla pudding? Bokuto-san forgot to take one for dinner and he will sulk later if he didn't get his midnight snack."

Kozume paused in his movement and Akaashi wanted to cheer inwardly. Slowly he looked over towards Akaashi, his eyes held the same blank stare as he spoke with the same monotone voice.

"You really are a horrible person."

Akaashi smirked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Practice was still intense even in the late summer heat and training camp was over. After all, they only had a little over a month until Tokyo Representative Tournament. They heard that Karasuno was doing well in their own tournament and that seemed to bring spirit to Bokuto. Akaashi knew his captain took a special liking to Karasuno's number 10, so hearing good news about Karasuno had pumped him up even more.

Today they were having practice match against Ubugawa High School. Their killer serve had been upped a notch, compared to the last time they play each other in the training camp. Fukurodani was holding their team just fine and all, until Bokuto suddenly picked up a one-sided service match against Ubugawa's captain. This, of course, resulted in him missing even more serve than usual.

Thus, his emo phase began.

"I don't want to serve anymore!"

Groan of frustration was heard from every part of the court. It was too soon. They were only in their first set with the score 22-17 for Fukurodani. It was too soon for this shit.

Only Akaashi was patient enough to speak calmly. "Bokuto-san, you can't play if you don't serve."

"Then… just skip my rotation!"

"That's not how the game works."

"Then… I'll sit on the bench!"

Akaashi sighed, as Bokuto marched away from the court even before his teammates got a chance to say anything. They had no choice but to put another wing spiker in his place, a second year that was quite promising. A lefty, just like Ushijima Wakatoshi, although with decidedly less power. They played just as well, and they won the set within the next five plays.

As Ubugawa was carrying out a penalty lap of flying falls around the court, Akaashi approached his captain.

"Are you ready to play the second set?"

Bokuto just puffed his cheek, defiantly refusing to answer. Akaashi exhaled softly before he sat beside the third year. He silently offered his water bottle and Bokuto took it as if unconsciously. He drank it obediently, even though he still didn't want to look at Akaashi directly.

"You don't have to get a bunch of service ace to look cool, you know."

Bokuto tensed a bit at that, his hand clenched on the water bottle he was still holding. Akaashi shifted a little so their shoulder brushed slightly, and he moved his leg in a way that made his thigh touch his captain's covered one. If Bokuto got even more tense because of that, Akaashi decided not to comment on it.

"Do you know why I went to Fukurodani?" Akaashi asked instead. It was a rhetorical question so he continued, "It was because I saw your match against Itachiyama when you were still first year. Sakusa weren't there back then, and you were that close to win the game. You got a lot of spikes in, despite their blocker being taller. You were so cool, relentlessly fighting with all you have. And it got me thinking; Ah, I want to be a setter on that team. I want to play for that guy."

Bokuto didn't respond immediately, and Akaashi let the silence washed over them. He knew what he said had made the necessary impact on Bokuto, so he just waited.

What he said wasn't a total lie. Even though it wasn't a complete truth either.

Bokuto finally decided to speak. "Akaashi…"

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"I will… I will play all of my game with you."

"All of it?"

"All of it."

"Then…" Akaashi turned over, to find Bokuto looking at him with such passion in his eyes that made Akaashi almost flinched from the intensity. He decided to put a soft smile he only reserved for the captain. "Ready to play the second set?"

The big grin on Bokuto's face was bright enough to supply electricity in Tokyo for the next two years when he replied with enthusiastic "YES!"

Akaashi felt like he had accomplished more goals than just one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I hate Valentine's Day."

Konoha sighed dramatically as he opened his locker in the club room. This statement got a vehement response of agreement from Komi and a short laugh from Sarukui. Akaashi looked up from the training review he got from the managers. He had to explain it to Bokuto later, because the third year couldn't get himself focused on statistics and diagrams even if it was about volleyball.

"Why?"

"Because he's jealous," Washio answered for him. "Every year Bokuto would get bunch of Valentine's gifts and Konoha is being very salty over it."

"I'm not!" Konoha denied. Washio gave him a pointed look and Konoha shrugged. "Okay, maybe a bit. Because it's simply ridiculous. I don't understand why girls find Bokuto attractive when most of the time he's being a total idiot out of the court."

"Well, he's pretty a killer when he's on court, though," Sarukui said. "Maybe those girls couldn't get that image out of their head."

"Or that one time at the school festival he had his hair down," Onaga suggested. "I heard a lot of girls were squealing hard whichever direction he went."

At almost the same time, they heard a squealing sound from outside of the clubroom. They all looked at the door expectantly, and seconds after the door opened with Bokuto barreling through, bunch of boxes and packs were piling in his arms. Akaashi rose from his seat almost immediately, approaching Bokuto to take some of his load in his hands.

Konoha snorted in annoyance. "See what I mean?"

"Don't be such a brat," Sarukui said, ignoring Konoha's protest of 'I'm not a brat!'. "At least Bokuto always shared his chocolate. And he never seemed to care about the letters." He turned towards Bokuto. "Hey, Bokuto. Gimme some of your chocolate."

"Just take it. I'll put them here," Bokuto said as he dumped all of his gifts on the wide bench. Akaashi put the rest into the pile as well. Bokuto straightened up, but he gave the pile a contemplative look. "I just don't understand why those girls keep giving me chocolate every year, though. It's not like I will eat all of them. And it's not my birthday."

"I stand corrected," Konoha commented as he dug through the pile and pulled out a heart-shaped box with glittery ribbon. He also threw one random box to Sarukui's expecting hands.

"Today is Valentine's day, Bokuto-san," Onaga decided to save his upperclassman from being overly clueless. "It's to express their affection towards you."

Bokuto looked puzzled at one word. "Affection?" Komi sighed. "It means love."

Bokuto seemed startled at that because his eyes were blown wide open, as if he suddenly realized the answers to all question in the whole universe. Akaashi pretended not to notice, even as Bokuto turned to stare hard at him. He diligently studied the report, turning page after page, until Bokuto started to move again. Akaashi waited until everybody finished changing before he closed the book and stood up to change as well.

Everybody started to head out towards the gym, but Bokuto lingered behind to stay in the clubroom. It was only the two of them now, and it was unexpectedly silent, things that didn't usually happen when one named Bokuto Koutaro was in the room. Akaashi didn't try to break the silence, because this was one thing he need Bokuto to take the initiative. And after few moments of restless scuffle, Bokuto finally decided to speak.

"Akaashi…"

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

Another scuffle of shoes against the floor, then quiet. Akaashi turned around, now in his practice clothes, to look at Bokuto expectantly. Bokuto didn't look too sure but he went for it anyway.

"Is it true?"

"What is true?"

"About what Komi said," Bokuto seemed to have difficulties arranging his thoughts because he keep frowning every other moment. "I mean, the love part."

Akaashi tilted his head slightly. "Yes, it's true. Affection means love." "No, no, no. Not that!" Bokuto groaned in frustration. "But that was what Komi-san said," Akaashi pointed out.

Bokuto blinked few times. "Then… who said it?" Bokuto seemed to fell into a different thought while mumbling to himself.

Really. Talking to Bokuto like this for so long while keeping his sanity intact deserve an award. "Who said what?"

"That giving chocolate in Valentine's Day means you love the person you give it to."

Then Bokuto promptly slapped his own mouth with a loud smack, his eyes got impossibly round for how wide he opened it. Again, Akaashi pretend not to notice it as he thought about the question. Should he simply say 'yes'? Was it the right time yet? Bokuto seemed a little bit freaked out so it might be the best idea to wait for the right moment.

"It doesn't necessarily mean the romantic kind of love," Akaashi decided to give the neutral answer. "It could be a brotherly or friendly kind of love. Like between Kozume and Kuroo-san. Or you and Kuroo-san."

He purposefully left out the 'or you and I' part because he didn't want to look like he assumed anything about his friendship with Bokuto. That would be unnecessary. It seemed like it really was for the best though, because now Bokuto looked like he was in the verge of tears, and proceed to tackle Akaashi against the lockers into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry to make you feel like this, Akaashi!" He sounded genuinely sorry and Akaashi felt slightly bad for it. "I didn't know that you were worried about this kind of thing. You are my best friend too! I promised you, didn't I? I will play all my games with you. Not only for now, but for the future too! You are precious to me, Akaashi. So, don't worry, okay?"

Akaashi smiled despite himself. To be honest, he didn't fully expect this response. He thought that Bokuto would laugh about it then boisterously exclaimed that Akaashi was his best friend. He was pleasantly surprised that he got a heartfelt confession instead. The hug was a bonus.

Bokuto sure had nice arms.

"Yes, Bokuto-san."

When the practice had ended and everyone was heading to their respective homes, Akaashi used all his composure not to break his face into a creepy grin upon realizing that Bokuto had kept the chocolate he gave him this morning, unlike the rest of his Valentine's gifts that were still piling on the clubroom bench.

Another goal was accomplished.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't take this anymore."

Bokuto exclaimed dramatically as he slumped against Akaashi's desk.

It was another study night for Bokuto, with Akaashi volunteering to tutor him. Some people said that Akaashi was giving himself a hard time, but Akaashi would beg to differ. Tutoring Bokuto meant he get to understand third year's subjects in advance, and get to be alone with Bokuto in a room. It was like hitting two birds with one stone for him, really.

Today was Bokuto's turn to visit Akaashi, so they were studying in Akaashi's room. While his

room was obviously tidier than Bokuto's, Akaashi didn't really mind when it came the day they were studying at Bokuto's place. His room was so messy, there was literally no space on the desk or the floor, so they would end up studying on Bokuto's bed.

It was quite a torture for Akaashi, but he admitted he was a bit on the masochistic side so he wouldn't file a complaint.

From his point of view now, Bokuto's hair looked so tempting to be touched, but Akaashi managed to restrain himself. He leaned on the desk instead. "You are the one who said you wanted to enter Tokyo University. The entrance exam there is not a joke, you know."

"I know…" came Bokuto's muffled sound, he probably planted his face firmly against the desk. "I know it's my choice, but, but…"

Akaashi couldn't help the amused sigh to escape his lips. Really. For all that he was a monster on the court, Bokuto was practically a child inside that huge muscles. Complete with the innocent thoughts and incredible mood swings.

"Want to take a break, then?" Akaashi asked softly. "I think Mother made a green tea-vanilla pudding today."

Bokuto whipped his head up so fast and almost blinding Akaashi when he fixed the setter with his super bright smile.

"Yes, please!"

Akaashi thought that he must be more than a bit on the masochistic side, as he walked up the stairs with a tray full of pudding and tea. He knew it was no coincidence his mother was making snack on the day Bokuto came over. He didn't expect himself to have it that bad and it was too late to back out now.

The game was on long way back. He just needed to endure it until the last set.

"Thank you for the food!"

Akaashi smiled softly as he gathered the dirty dish, then put the tray aside. Bokuto might not be in the mood for studying anymore, but it was still worth it to have him in his room just talking. They sat on the floor now, with Akaashi leaning back on his bed and Bokuto opposite him leaning forward on the small table.

"Your mother makes the best pudding," Bokuto smiled fondly. "I wish Mom would be like that too."

"Eh?" Akaashi was a bit surprised. "I think your mother is a good cook too."

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to make sweets in the house," Bokuto said glumly. "She said I had too much sugar already so she doesn't want to give me more."

Akaashi chuckled lightly. "You could ask for a special treat when you pass the TouDai's entrance exam."

Bokuto's expression changed at that and he suddenly fell silent. Akaashi was slightly concerned in this sudden shift of emotion, because emo -Bokuto usually meant a bad thing. He could go from simply sulking for the rest of the night, to the extreme one that he might want to quit school altogether. Akaashi was thinking about what kind of response he should make when Bokuto said in a clear voice.

"My family doesn't know I want to enter Tokyo University."

Now that was quite a surprise. Bokuto was the exact opposite of Akaashi, who would keep most of thing to himself. Bokuto wasn't like that. He would share everything with any person he was close to. Especially his family. Bokuto keeping secret to them, or keeping secret in general, was something completely new.

"Why?"

Akaashi wanted to know. He hadn't asked before, when Bokuto came barging into his classroom, demanding an intensive study session because he wanted to take an entrance exam for Tokyo University. He thought Bokuto was being responsible for once, or maybe Kuroo told him that he was going to Tokyo University. Bokuto said once he wanted to be in a same university as Kuroo, so he unconsciously assumed that was the reason. Now he was curious.

Bokuto heaved a long sighed before he answered rather sulkily. "Because they want me to take the sport scholarship of university with the best volleyball team around here," he said, a sad pout started to form on his expression. "I want to play in the best team, yes. But… I also want to be in a university with the best academic process too."

"You mean 'prowess'?"

"Yeah, that."

Akaashi was thinking hard. "But I thought you don't want to have an academic career? And I could see that you don't like studying either."

Bokuto looked down, so the crown of his head was visible to Akaashi. He resisted the urge to touch it, as his focus shifed to Bokuto's reddening ears. No, wait. This couldn't be…

"I don't, but you do," Bokuto mumbled almost inaudibly, but Akaashi could hear him just fine in the silence of the room. "I told you that I want you to be my setter, right? I… I want to be in a university that's good enough so you won't hesitate to follow me."

Akaashi wanted to burst as feelings started to explode in his chest. He needed to clench his hands real hard to keep him from tackling his captain right there and then, and proceeded to kiss him senseless. He couldn't do that. Not now. Akaashi needed to think about something else while counting to twenty in his head before he could regain his usual composure.

"You want to enter Tokyo University… for me?"

Bokuto nodded, still with his head down and flaming ears.

Akaashi wondered if it was possible to fall deeper just when he thought he was already in the rock bottom.

And Konoha had no idea why people would be attracted to Bokuto. Honestly.

"That's… very sweet of you, Bokuto-san," Akaashi finally managed to say. "I was planning to follow you to whichever university you would've picked. But since you are being so considerate of me for once, then let's not make it go to waste, shall we?"

Bokuto looked up with an expression full of betrayal that Akaashi couldn't help but laugh. Really. Akaashi was the one who was going to follow Bokuto, but if it was going to be the other way around, he wasn't going to complain.

They were talking for some more time, mood to study was completely gone. Akaashi didn't really mind. There was still over three months until exam, so they had enough time. And even if Bokuto managed to fail, Akaashi didn't have to worry.

They're still going to end up together either way.

Their conversation was interrupted by Akaashi's mother knocking on the door. Akaashi looked at the clock. Almost nine.

"Keiji, it's getting late. Koutaro-kun will miss his last train."

"Ah, yes." Akaashi was getting up, but Bokuto suddenly grabbed his sleeve, effectively stopping him. Akaashi looked at him, and the third year was looking back with puppy eyes. "Bokuto-san?"

"Can I…" Bokuto should stop making that pouty face before Akaashi couldn't restrain himself. "Can I stay over tonight?"

Akaashi's eyes widened by a fraction, and his breath stilled. He had started to play this long game way, way back. He carefully set his plan into plays, and as every play connected to each other, he was slowly getting the result. He was very patient, and after all those years he spent playing the game…

…he was finally guaranteed a victory.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summer training camp was really different with the absence of the former captains of Fukurodani, Nekoma, Shinzen, dan Ubugawa. The captains of the next generation seemed to be all reserved and quiet, a total opposite of the previous ones that were loud, obnoxious, and sometimes childish. Well, except Nekoma. The position of a captain had surprisingly fallen into Yamamoto Taketora, while Kozume Kenma stayed hidden as a vice captain.

"Are you sure it's the best choice?" Akaashi asked the cat-eyed now-third-year from Nekoma. He still had that same habit of sticking his nose into a game wherever he went, but Akaashi knew he was listening well. "I mean… Yamamoto is an excellent ace, but he seems rather too hot-blooded for a captain, doesn't he?"

"That's rich coming from you, Akaashi," Kozume replied without taking his eyes off the screen. "Touché."

They fell into a comfortable silence with only noises coming from the gadget in Kozume's hands. Players of all teams were scattered around the gym and yard, doing personal training or exercise. At the last year summer training camp, or the year before that, Akaashi would be on the court helping Bokuto with serve or spike practice. He wondered what Bokuto must be doing now…

"Kuroo was surprised that Bokuto-san managed to enter Tokyo University with him." Kozume was speaking a matter-of-factly, not tearing his face away from his game. Akaashi

replied in a same conversationally manner.

"I imagine he must be."

"Are you the one who convince him to go there?"

Akaashi looked over, and surprisingly Kozume were also looking at him, his game paused. Akaashi tried to look for the meaning behind the question. Simple curiosity? Judging accusation? Akaashi was contemplating to answer it with another question just to annoy Kozume, but answering honestly would be more interesting.

"No," Akaashi said with a small smile. "He actually said that he wanted to enter TouDai so I will not hesitate to follow him. Isn't he sweet?"

Kozume was about to reply when a sound of incoming call from Akaashi's phone cut him off. Akaashi wasn't exactly hiding the caller ID, but even Kozume didn't have to be perceptive to know who was calling without looking.

"Bokuto-san?"

"Akaashiiiiiiiiiiii~ What should I do? I have an assignment due to tomorrow but I can't find my textbook. Kuroo said I can't borrow his because he needs it too for his research. Akaashi, what should I doooooo~??"

"Calm down, Bokuto-san. Did you search your room thoroughly?"

"I can't. My room is too messy I don't know if I just misplaced it or lost it for good."

"Well… then. I'll go there before dinner. I'm sure coach will understand."

"Umm… could you please bring me some dinner too? I've been eating only ramen for the past three days."

Akaashi sighed, but couldn't hold back the fond smile that was creeping on his lips.

"Sure. Does curry sound okay? I'll get that vanilla pudding too if you like."

"I love you, Akaashi! Thanks!"

"Yeah, you're welcome." The line went dead. "And I love you too…"

"Oh, God!" Kozume was outright groaning when Akaashi flashed him a 'look' as he pocketed his phone back. "I can't believe I'm the only one seeing this. Even Kuroo thinks you're 'an angel who could stand Bokuto being Bokuto for so long without being crazy'. Then again, he is not really perceptive himself…"

Akaashi shrugged. "We can say this is a secret between us."

Kozume fixed him with a disgusted look before he turned back to face his game again. He shook his head softly, as if trying to shake the reality that nobody but him had caught on what Akaashi had been doing all these years.

"You really are a horrible person."

Akaashi just smirked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

F I N

End Notes

I love pining Akaashi when he's internally fanboying but keeps his cool outside. On the other hand, I just want something that doesn't make Bokuto graduating to sound so depressing. I really enjoy writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading them as well. See you on the next work!


End file.
